


Fairytale of NY

by little_cheshire_fandom_cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cheshire_fandom_cat/pseuds/little_cheshire_fandom_cat
Summary: Reader gets a visit from Clint and two strangers (though the tags kind of give away who they are, oops), because one of them is looking for a place to stay. Because of the reader's past with Hydra trouble ensues.





	Fairytale of NY

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic. Just so you have an idea where I want this to go: There will be some Bucky/reader eventually, but I didn't get to that point yet. Also, this is going to have a happy ending, so if you're into angst and/or character death or anything of that sort I'll have to disappoint you.
> 
> PS: I had no clue what to call this fic so sorry for the title. If any of you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.
> 
> PPS: Have fun reading!

You were just about to start a new episode of "Pushing Daisies" when a knock on your door interrupted your usual evening procrastination session. Hardly any visitors ever showed up at your apartment thus it made you a little uneasy, but you didn’t let yourself panic just yet.

You sneaked up to your door and opened it only a crack at first, but didn’t hesitate to fully open it once you recognised Clint on the other side. He gave you a short greeting, which you immediately returned.

Two men that were probably friends of his accompanied him, both of them much taller than you and pretty ripped. One of them waved before awkwardly dropping his hand again and they both mumbled a barely intelligible “hi”. They looked cute and as far as you were concerned you trusted them if Clint did, too. The blond one looked slightly familiar; however you had no clue where you might have seen him before.

“Hey, Cint. What are you doing here this late? You didn’t call, did you? I switched my phone to silent so I might not have heard it.” You motioned for them to come in. If Clint showed up here with two complete strangers it was probably something that could not be dealt with at the door. Plus, he was your most trusted friend, so why wouldn't you let him in? “Anyway, could you show your friends to the living room and I’ll just get something to drink for you guys.” You pointed in the general direction of said room before making your way to the kitchen.

Without you noticing Clint slipped in behind you almost making you drop a cup with shock when he spoke up. “Actually, they’re my colleagues, just so you know. And sorry to startle you.” Not that he sounded sorry, but you weren’t in the mood to make a fuss over it. As he continued you walked over to the fridge, handing him a few bottles while you waited for the kettle to do its work so you could brew some tea. “One of them is Steve, you probably know him, and the other one’s name I can’t tell you yet for both your safeties.”

Now that sparked your interest.

“You’re aware I survived maybe half a dozen assassination attempts, including yours, right? Even if it’s dangerous for your friend… colleague, pardon me. So even if, why should I be scared?” It’s true, Clint was sent to kill you a few years ago, but much like with Nat, he made a different call in your case and introduced you to SHIELD. That’s how you two became friends and why you trusted him.

This is also why it made you uneasy when he scratched his neck, averting his eyes. “Well… You know - uh… Please don’t stab me right away, but it may or may not have something to do with… uhm… well, with your family.” Almost as an afterthought he added, “At least indirectly.”

You were frozen in shock, staring at him in utter disbelief while he did his best to avoid your incessant stare, not that that stopped you from hissing at him, “Are you insane? I mean, literally, are you out of your mind, Clint? Because right now it feels like it! Seriously, what the fuck?! I told you I didn’t want anything to do with them ever again!”

Raising his hands in defence he, quietly whispering, “Y/N, listen, he’s not working with them, okay? As weird as this may sound, he’s just looking for a roommate, because at the moment he can’t stay with Steve. Please at least give him a chance. He’s struggling, but he is a good person and there’s no need for you to be afraid of him.”

“Only minutes ago you told me as much as knowing his name was dangerous.” You were so fed up with Clint that if it hadn’t been for your two guests your friend would probably already have left the house through your kitchen window. Not voluntarily, may I add.

“That was only in case you said no to the proposal.”

You crossed your arms in front of your body, not even trying to look anything but unconvinced.

“Before you say anything, let them explain the situation, alright? You’ll see it’s not half as bad as you think, I promise.”

Quite a promise to make, you thought, as he grabbed the tablet with cups and tea, hot water, juice, coffee and whatnot, put a few snacks on them that he snatched from the top drawer and carried it all to the living room.

You remained in the kitchen for another minute or so trying to regain your composure and not smash anything in frustration. You had always known that your past would catch up with you eventually, in a way it already had once. However that did not mean you were prepared for this. All you wanted was to return to an hour ago when your biggest concern was the inconvenience of a terrible TV programme.

With a sigh you joined Clint and his _colleagues_ in the living room, taking a seat opposite of the two strangers that was close to the door and thereby allowed you a quick escape, if necessary.

Clint was pouring a cup of orange juice each for them, tea for you and coffee for himself. Nobody said anything for a while. Eventually, you spoke up. “Sorry it took me so long.” You waved in the general direction of the door. “Anyhow. I don’t know if Clint already told you, but my name is Y/N. He told me one of you is called Steve and I’m guessing that’s you?” raising your eyebrow you pointed at the blond, who affirmed your assumption with a small nod, though his face displayed a slightly confused expression, almost like he had expected you to know him.

“And you are …?” You directed that question at what was definitely Steve’s friend (or boyfriend?) judging by the way Steve leaned forward, blocking him at least partially from your view. The man didn’t look up either way, but instead fidgeted with something underneath the table.

The silence was broken by Clint. “I told you we can’t give you that particular information, yet. But, uhm, do you mind if I tell Y/N the basics?” This was clearly not directed at you, but at Steve instead, who didn’t seem to mind so Clint started talking again. “Uh, well… He’s from Brooklyn, like Steve, so he speaks English along with a number of other languages that he learned later on after he was captured in the war. He had some really bad experiences during that time, but he’s currently in therapy to get back to health. I don’t really know any of the details, but maybe Steve can tell you more?”

Again not a question that was directed at you, so you leaned back in your seat, shooting them a sceptical look, but making a gesture for Steve to continue. Once he took over talking you returned your attention to the stranger at your table.

“My friend has been through some terrible things, like Clint said; he’s seen a lot of people die –“ The man was still not looking at you, instead he hid behind a curtain of silky brown hair. His fidgeting that had made you quite alert during the last couple of minutes stopped momentarily when Steve said, “in fact he, killed them.”

“I imagine this leads to seeing the victim die in most cases, wouldn’t you say?”, you dead-panned.

Steve didn’t react to your comment; however, the stranger clenched his jaw almost invisibly. Steve continued, “As I was saying he killed people. He didn’t mean to, though, he was forced to.” With the raise of his hand he cut off the comment about to escape you. “I wasn’t finished yet so please let me get this through and if you have the feeling I left any questions unanswered feel free to ask them at the end, alright?”

Glancing at Clint only to be met with an unreadable expression you nodded slowly, while mapping out the best route to escape in case this went bad. If Clint was right and he had something to do with your family then how could you have any proof but Clint’s word that he wasn’t here to kill you. Your luck was bound to run out at some point and to be perfectly honest you started to lose trust in your friend with every moment that passed. That super-beefy serial killer or assassin or whatever he was had all the advantage if you were to fight him.

“Y/N? Are you listening?” Steve raised an eyebrow at you.

You hadn’t even realised when he had resumed talking. Willing your blush away you said, “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. Could you repeat that, please?”

Against your expectations he didn’t show any serious signs of anger, instead he more or less looked like a suburban dad that was tired of his children behaving like that but accepted long ago that nothing could be done about it.

“Sure. I said he has been tortured for many years in order for his capturers to keep him under control and turn him into a weapon. I thought he was dead so I never went looking for him, but then three years ago he was sent to kill me and long story short he recognised me, even though his memories were supposed to be wiped completely by his torturers, and as you probably figured out already he didn’t kill me in the end. He ran away from them and hid in Europe until we found him a couple of months ago.”

The story alarmed you to say the least, but you kept a straight face throughout it. It all sounded eerily familiar and the connection to your family seemed palpable. They had been – actually, as far as you knew they still were – involved in several experiments on humans in Europe regardless of whether these poor souls consented to it or not.

Turning to his friend Steve asked, “Would you like to tell her the rest?”

But he only made a dismissive gesture with his left hand. Only it wasn’t a normal hand.

You sat up straight. “You’re one of the Winter Soldiers.” It was more of a statement than a question.

The man in question raised his eyes for the first time since the whole conversation started and now you recognised him. “James Barnes. But how –? I thought you were dead.” Leaning forward, you took in his features. He looked just like in the file you had seen, only his eyes were more vivid. However, there was still a shadow of the pain in them that you had already been able to make out back then.

He mimicked your posture, without breaking eye contact. “You worked for them?” The question made you gulp. His voice was low and what appeared to be calm, but was in reality covered up rage. Clint seemed to realise this, too, and slowly moved his hand to his back pocket.

“Clint, if I see you move even one more inch you’re dead.” Even though it wasn’t directed at you, you flinched just as much as your friend. You didn’t dare to look away, but trying to get Steve to help you was probably useless, anyway. James must have been his priority.

But as your mother always said, the only way out is through. “I… no. No, I did not work for… Hydra.” The name still send shivers down your spine after all this time. “However, my family supported what they did. Or they still do, but I left when I was 16 and my parents and I had a car crash that only I survived. It was the best chance I had to get out without my uncle and aunt coming to look for me.”

James’ eyes didn’t give anything away and suddenly you became hyperaware of your sweaty palms and increased heartbeat. No way were you going to get out of this alive, so the only thing to do was to keep talking.

“My parents weren’t keen to work with Hydra unlike the rest of my family which is why they – and I – were assassinated. Only whoever was supposed to kill me didn’t do their job properly. I don’t know a lot about what they did, I just know about a few programmes, like the one you were apparently part of or the one in Sokovia, which doesn’t exist anymore.” Towards the end you had gotten more and more nervous, the words tumbling from your mouth.

He leaned back in his chair. “How come you know my name if you only know so little?”, he asked.

All three men looked at you expectantly.

“I skimmed through some of the files”, was all you got out. Not one of them looked convinced.

“Well, I –“, You took a deep breath, ”I was supposed to take over everything my family has built up over the decades. I was the direct heiress to a dynasty of monsters, so I had to learn all that stuff, like how to fight, what projects my family was involved in, finances, all kinds of things. And apparently you were a useful… asset, in lack of a better word.” Your heart broke at that last statement. What they did was worse than degrading him. They dehumanised him.

 A frown made its way across James’ face and was followed by the question, “Your family, but not your parents, tried to kill you?” When you nodded, he carried on, “But you were heiress to them?” Again you nodded your head yes. “You’re not working for them anymore?”

You weren’t sure where this was going, but you answered, “No, I’m not. And I never wanted to, either.”

As he turned to Steve a smile graced his features. “In that case I wouldn’t mind staying here”, and turning to you he said, “By the way, you can call me Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I don't really know what this is and I'm far from happy with it, but didn't know how to improve it.
> 
> If you somehow made it to this point the story probably wasn't as bad as I thought, so yay! 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always welcome, but if there was anything you really didn't like or there was a plot hole, anything that annoyed you or seemed weird, feel free to tell me about that, too. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all have a nice day and that's that from me :)


End file.
